Un amour d'étudiante
by Saladverte
Summary: Temarie est a présent une jeune étudiante... Elle qui se faisait une joie d'entrer a l'université voila qu'elle déchante bien vite... L'histoire est a moi quant aux personnages, je vous laisse deviner qui les a créé!


**Un amour d'étudiante. **

**Chapitre 1**

Quand je suis rentrée à la fac, je ne me sentais pas vraiment a ma place, au milieu de toutes ses filles si belles et si bien sous tout rapport. Elles me semblaient toutes cent fois supérieur a moi, toutes a parler de leur petit ami, alors que moi j'étais simplement seule, et cela faisait bien longtemps que je l'étais.

Étrangement, je n'étais pas spécialement moche, on m'avait d'ailleurs dit bien souvent que j'avais tout pour plaire, mais personne ne semblait être intéressé par moi. Peut être avais je un caractère trop particulier pour le genre masculin.

Mais cela ne me blessait en aucun cas, je me sentais seulement tellement différente, et si peu attrayante, jusqu'a ce jour ou je l'ai croisé.

Je m'en rappellerais sûrement toute ma vie, c'était une journée d'automne, le temps gris et si lugubre me faisait froid dans le dos, et bien que j'avais fini mes cours, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais aucune envie de revoir mes deux frères qui allaient sûrement encore me prendre la tête et me mettre dans une colère noire pour de simple broutille.

Mais en repensant ce jour là, j'aurais mieux fait de me pendre. Alors que je lisais tranquillement, non pas pour me distraire, mais surtout pour essayer de comprendre les systèmes de coordonnées complètement incompréhensible qu'avait tenté de nous faire comprendre le malheureux professeur de cartographie. Mais cela n'est pas le sujet. J'étais assise sur mon banc de bétons armé froid, quand il est arriva, le pas nonchalant. Il c'est assis a coté de moi, la cigarette au bout des lèvres.

Je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué, jusqu'a ce que le poison de sa fumée de cigarette me touche et s'insinue dans mes poumons. Ce fut a ce moment, que dans un nuage de fumée nauséabonde je pus enfin ne serait ce qu'apercevoir cet assaillant indirect.

« Ça te générez de dégager? »

Pas de réponse, il se contente seulement de me regarder, de tourner un visage totalement décourager vers moi. Son regard, un tel regard ne devrait pas être possible, un regard plein d'intelligence et en même temps d'ennui total. Puis c'est d'une voix tout aussi ennuyée que son regard qu'il s'exprime.

« Hé je suis prof, un minimum de respect!

Désolée, mais je vous respecterais quand vous me respecterez!

Galère! Les élèves c'est plus ce que c'était!

Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi et vous êtes prof? »

Il se contente de me lancer un regard qui semble exprimer l'évidence, et me traite d'idiote.

« Paraîtrait que je suis un génie... »

Sa cigarette est maintenant fini, et contrairement a ce que je pensais, il ne se lève pas pour partir, non au contraire, il se cale au fond du banc et lève les yeux au ciel. Il semble regarder quelque chose, mais que peut il y avoir a regarder sur ce ciel si gris et nuageux. Le regarder ainsi sans qu'il ne me calcule, me permet de le détailler. De longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de chevale placée haut sur son crâne qui font ressortir sa peau halée. Une peau halée dans un pays si froid et si peu ensoleillé cela me semble si étrange à moi qui suis si pâle et qui le reste.

Je suis complètement perdue dans mes pensées et je ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'il a remarqué mon passage en revue, mais un éclaircie me fait sortir de ma léthargie profonde. Je remarque alors qu'à présent c'est lui qui me regarde avec un air étrange, il n'a pas l'air mécontent ni en colère. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs absolument pas a déchiffrer sa façon de penser, pourtant d'habitude je ne suis pas mauvaise a ce petit jeu.

Il se lève, et je regarde le moindre de ses mouvement félins et nonchalants. Il ne se retourne pas, il se contente de s'en aller sans jeter un seul regard vers moi. Étrangement, à ce moment là je me suis vraiment sentie différente. Pourquoi n'étais je pas une superbe fille qui aurait put au moins le faire se retourner une seule fois. Mais rien et dans un sens je me sentais idiote de penser ça, tellement idiote.

Et je me décidais a partir avec mon idiotie, rentrer chez moi supporter mes deux ignobles petits frères incapables de se supporter.

Que dire de ma soirée suite a cette événement un peu spéciale et ma folie imbécile du moment. Rien, il n'y a rien a dire. Toujours la même rengaine, les parents toujours absent. Foutu voyage à Londres.

Mais qui aurait put alors penser que cette rencontre si inattendue, aurait put m'empêcher de dormir. Je ne comprenais alors pas encore ce qui m'arrivait.

Je tournais et virais toute la nuit sans réussir a trouver une position convenable pour dormir. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, et n'arrivait pas a me le sortir de la tête. Je ne cessait de me demander comment en a peine cinq minutes, il avait put me marquer ainsi.

Je n'y comprenait rien, et pourtant je tentais de résoudre ce problème jusqu'a ce que mon réveil me sorte de cette espèce de transe consciente, par son horrible sonnerie.

D'immense poche souligne mes yeux, souvenir de cette nuit blanche passé a réfléchir. Et une seule idée m'est venu en tête, il faut que j'arrive a la revoir.

Et au fond de moi, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi cette idée m'est venue comme une évidence. Mais cette idée a changé quelque chose en moi.

L'heure de partir est venue. Cela fait quatre semaine que j'ai commencé mes cours, et je vais assisté a mon premier cours de travaux dirigés au milieu de toutes ses filles et ses garçons gravures de mode hors de notre monde ou marginaux totalement décalés mais sympathiques. Ou sont donc passé les gens normaux?

C'est peut être bien la seconde question qui me trotte dans la tête.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'arrive comme toujours en avance. Il fait froid dehors mais je m'assois sur le même banc, bien qu'il soit plus froid que la veille je reste là a fixer les nuages. Peut être est ce un moyen de le faire venir, mais je doute que cela réussisse, et d'ailleurs la preuve en est faite. Voila a peine cinq minutes que je suis assise, que les autres élèves arrivent et qu'il n'est pas là.

Je ne le reverrais sûrement jamais, mais cela me semblait si prévisible. Et puis pourquoi je veux le revoir? J'en ignore la raison, mais quelque chose me pousse a essayer de le retrouver, qu'elle horreur je sens en moi comme une espèce de frustration horriblement dérangeante.

On entend au loin, une cloche sonnée huit coups. C'est l'heure de rentrer en cour, je traîne le pas vers ma salle. Il va encore faire une chaleur étouffante et je vais encore me sentir mal, finalement je déteste la fac. Ce n'est absolument pas fait pour moi, rien ne me plait, et je me sens si différente.

Je m'assois tranquillement au fond de la salle collée au mur. De la je pourrais regarder par la fenêtre les gens passer et les nuages... je ne comprends pas cette nouvelle obsession qui m'habite depuis ce matin, je ne fais que ça; fixer les nuages... c'est tellement paisible. Peut être aimerais je être un nuage.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer a longueur de temps, mais je n'y fait plus attention, j'ai déjà plus ou moins mémorisé les gens de ma mention, mais ils ne m'intéressent pas, ils ne sont pas comme moi... du moins c'est ce qui en ressort de mes observations.

La seule chose qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie fut une voix qui raisonnait dans ma tête, ou peut être pas. J'arrêtais de contempler les nuages et d'écouter les oiseaux pour poser mon regard sur un homme qui physiquement ressemblé a celui qui avait occupé mes pensées, mais qui dans son allure était totalement différent.

Cette même peau mate, ces même yeux bruns et ces même cheveux longs bruns qui étaient détachés cette fois ci, mais il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de cette pose nonchalante qui m'avait tant irrité, il avait l'air heureux d'être là.

Finalement peut être était ce ma présence qui lui avait donné cette humeur si détestable, a cette seule pensée je sentit quelque chose s'effondrer en moi. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une supposition mais cela me faisait mal, et sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi et surtout sans pouvoir le contrôler je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Cela devait vraiment sembler idiot et étrange, car je pouvais voir ma voisine a travers mes larmes qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, mais après tout je ne lui avais rien demander. J'essuyais mes larmes avec le revers de ma manche.

"Vous pourriez au moins lui donner un mouchoir pour qu'elle essuie ses larmes!"

J'arrêtais de me frotter les yeux de surprise, c'était lui qui venait de dire ça... il avait arrêté son cour et avait remarqué ma détresse. Mais cela ne me rendait pas heureuse non, loin de là, je n'avais pas envie d'éveiller en lui en plus de la colère, de la pitié! Non, j'en avais assez, je ne pouvais rester un instant de plus en sa présence.

Je ne comprenais pas mes actes! Pourquoi avais je l'impression d'être mené à la baguette par un sentiment inconnu?

Essuyant une dernière fois mes yeux rougis et déglutissant difficilement, je décidais de prendre mes jambes a mon coup pour la première fois de ma vie. Au diable son cour, au diable cet homme, je ne pouvais le voir sans souffrir.

Alors qu'il recommençait a parler et que les autres reprenait leur prise de note, je me décidait a sortir précipitamment, mais cela ne le fit pas arrêter son cour pour autant pour mon grand soulagement.

Je ne m'éloignais pas vraiment loin, je ne faisais que m'asseoir sur ce banc de béton froid que le soleil toujours caché derrière les nuages gris ne pouvait réchauffer. Le vent froid soufflant sur mon visage ne m'aida pas a sécher mes larmes, mais l'air frais m'aider a reprendre de la contenance. Et dieu seul sait que j'en avais grand besoin.

Une heure passa, j'étais toujours assise sur mon banc en train de regarder les nuages un sourire étrange posait sur mes lèvres. Je sursautais en sentant une mains se poser sur mon épaule, une main qui me semblait immense.

"Je pourrais savoir ce qui t'a fait quitter mon cour si précipitamment fille galère?

Je suis désolée monsieur, mais je peux pas vous le dire! Ça ne regarde que moi!"

Il fit le tour du banc pour se poser a coté d'elle, ce qui ne fut pas pour l'aider, il lui semblait encore plus joli garçon que la veille. Elle se sentait véritablement idiote.

"Vous les filles vous êtes compliqué!

Je n'ai pas choisi...

D'être une fille? Oui ça je m'en doute! Mais bon si tu veux mon avis, tu es très bien en fille!"

Je sentis malgré moi, mes joues se réchauffer. Il semblait que mes joues étaient bien en train de rougir, et cela le faisait sourire. Je me sentait vraiment idiote a ce moment là! D'habitude je ne réagissais pas aux rares compliments que l'on me faisait.

"Enfin j'espère que ce n'est pas a cause de moi que tu as fuis!

Je n'ai pas fuis!

...menteuse!

Pensez donc ce que vous voulez, mais je crois que votre pause de cinq minutes et finie!"

En effet beaucoup des étudiants qui étaient sortie lors de la pause étaient déjà rentré, mais quelques étaient resté dehors en attendant le prof. Bien qu'il ne faisait pas chaud a l'extérieur, beaucoup préféré sortir plutôt que de rester dans les salles de classe ou on étouffé!

"Je ne rentrerais pas tant que tu ne rentreras pas dans la salle pour suivre mon magnifique et merveilleux cours!

Vous pouvez toujours rêver!

Vraiment galère comme fille!

Je vous ai rien demandé!

Mais tu es mon élève alors je me fais du soucis pour toi, d'ailleurs comment tu t'appel?

Pour un prof qui se soucie de ses élèves ce serait un minimum de savoir leur nom!

Rhaaa galère de fille galère! Puisque tu t'en fou je retourne a mon cour moi!"

Il avait déjà commencé a ce lever , et je regardais le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre petite ondulation de ses cheveux dans le vent faisait battre mon coeur et me faisait croire de plus en plus que mon esprit sombrait réellement dans la folie la plus profonde qu'il soit et que mon corps était en train de suivre la tendance.

"Témari no Subaku!"

Il se retourna avec une expression surprise inscrite sur le visage. Je me levais, après tout je m'étais calmé et rien n'empêcher mon retour en cour, bien que je doutais franchement de comprendre quelque chose au sujet du cour. Un léger sourire balayé mes lèvre. J'étais en quelque sorte contente de l'avoir quelque peu inquiétée et surtout de lui avoir parlé.

« Content de mettre enfin un nom sur ton visage fille galère!

Vous comptez m'appeler comme ça encore longtemps?

Ouep! Allez rentre! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt faite, et comme je l'avais prévue je n'y avais strictement rien compris! Mais finalement ce n'étais pas un problème, car bien que je me sentais différente des autres filles, je ne pensais aucun mal d'elle, car elles étaient toutes bien sympathique et on me prêta les cours qu'ils me manquaient.

Et en rentrant chez moi ce soir là, je me sentais bien. Pourquoi? Et bien je dois encore avouer que je ne le comprenais toujours pas, où du moins je tentais d'ignorer l'évidence. Évidence qui bien évidemment me semblait tout a fait irrationnel a moi qui me sentais si rationnelle.

J'avais finalement passer une bonne journée, qui pourtant avait bien mal débuté. Je larguais mes affaires bien décider a ne plus rien faire de cette journée déjà bien entamée. Là, allongée sur mon lit je rêvassais mais ma rêverie fut interrompue par une boule de poile blanche qui était venue s'installer sur mon ventre.

Ma meilleurs amie, ma belette d'amour chérie que je chérissais depuis que mes parents me l'avait offert. Je ne lui avais jamais donné de nom, après tout je n'étais pas pourvue d'une immense imagination, et je la nommé tout simplement « ma super belette ».

Elle dormait déjà, et je la sentais en train de respirer sur mon ventre. Le doux mouvement régulier de sa respiration me berçait et je finis par m'endormir.

Je n'avais pas cour le lendemain, et ce fut relativement tard que je me réveillais, ou du moins que je fus réveillé par ma super belette gratouillait la porte.

D'un pas moue et incertain je me levais encore toute habillée, mes cheveux habituellement attachés était a présent totalement dépourvu d'élastique et quelque peu en bataille. J'ouvrais la porte de miss belette qui commençait manifester son impatience par des couinements. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle fila a travers le couloir de l'appartement. Mes frères étaient partis depuis longtemps au lycée, ce qui expliquait en autre pourquoi super belette était toujours coincée dans ma chambre.

Mes pieds traînaient par terre et ma vision troublée par la lumière ne m'aidait pas a éviter les murs qui j'étais censée éviter par coeur. Ainsi je me cognais une ou deux fois les orteils sur les coins des murs ce qui m'arrachait des cris de douleur et une vague d'insultes envers ces pauvres murs qui finalement ne m'avaient rien fait.

Mon estomac grognait, et comme tous les matins je cherchais dans tous les placards ma tasse dans les placards pendant que super belette grattait sa litière comme un chat. Je savourais mon café bien chaud en me promenant dans l'appartement à la recherche de mes chaussons pour éviter de me détruire une fois de plus les orteils.

Mais ma recherche intensive fut simplement et purement interrompue par quelqu'un qui osait frappé a la porte. Je grognais de mécontentement et me décidais a abandonner l'idée de m'affaler dans le canapé pour aller ouvrir.

Super belette attendait déjà devant la porte calmement, elle m'attendait pour qu'enfin j'épanche sa curiosité de petite belette fouineuse. Bien évidemment la porte était fermé et il fallait que je cherche cette maudite clé. Je criais a la personne qui avait oser déranger ma tranquillité de patienter. On ne me répondit pas, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rager plus que je ne l'aurais due.

Je fouillais dans une petite boite posée sur un buffet dans le couloir, et je ne fus surprise de trouver pour une fois la clé la ou elle devait être! Revenant vers la porte, je la déverrouillais quelque peu pressée par super belette qui s'était placée juste devant moi et qui m'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte entièrement. Je soupçonnais son petit cerveau d'avoir fait ça pour voir qui avait frapper avant moi, et c'est ce qui se passa. A peine la porte entrouverte, qu'elle s'était faufilé dehors, me permettant ainsi d'ouvrir la porte.

D'ouvrir la porte sur personne, mauvaise blague! Ce n'était vraiment pas amusant, et ça me fit enrager, j'en avais assez de ses maudits gamins qui osaient troubler ma petite vie pas si tranquille que ça a ce moment là. Super belette toute aussi contente que moi était rentrée se coucher sur son coussin.

Je refermais la porte, mais elle fut bloquée par une chaussure. Je rouvrais la porte encore plus mécontente.

"C'est pas la foire aux truites ici!

Ça tombe bien j'aime pas le poisson!"

J'étais là en train de la regarder avec un air totalement idiot en me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là, devant chez moi!

Ino Yamanaka, peut être la fille la plus belle de la mention et aussi la plus inaccessible, était là sur le pas de ma porte, devant ma personne qui se demandait pourquoi elle était là.

Sans lui demander pourquoi d'ailleurs, je la laissais rentrer chez moi, pour une fois que ce n'était pas le bordel, je la menais vers le salon ou je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé défoncé que mes frères aimaient tant et empêchaient mes parents de s'en débarrasser.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? Café, eau... autre chose?

Non rien du tout! Je voulais juste te mettre en garde. »

Voila, ça commençait déjà mal! Cette blonde fatale devait avoir une langue de serpent a sonnette, je n'aurais peut être pas due la laisser entrer dans ma maison.

Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération et m'asseyais a coté d'elle, ou du moins je me laissais tombé a coté d'elle ce qui la fit sauter du canapé.

« Bon et bah je t'écoutes!

Ne t'approche pas de Shikamaru!

Comment?

Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec lui hier? Tu crois vraiment l'intéresser, tu rêves, comment une filles comme toi pourrais l'intéresser! »

Holà... rien a dire sur ça, mais je comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle me disait ça, a moins qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui... ce qui me surprenait un peu. Comment un gars comme lui pouvait intéresser une fille comme elle. C'était comme un rhum citron vert sans glaçon a l'heure de l'apéro, ça ne pouvait pas se faire!

« Euh, ouais...

T'as pas l'air de comprendre, Shikamaru Nara, est a moi! Je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite et tu n'as aucune chance contre moi!

Je n'ai jamais eut la prétention de le dire, et même de le penser! Alors tu n'as aucun soucis a te faire! »

Je la regardais avec mon air si distant qui me caractérisait si bien, et je ne réagis pas quand je la vis se lever, je ne bougeais pas de mon canapé.

« Bien, je vois que tu es raisonnable! Je connais la sortie! »

Sur ce je la vie partir et j'entendis la porte se claquer. Et là et seulement là, je laissais ma rage éclater en lançant la première chose a ma portée, c' est a dire un coussin vers le mur. Malheureusement je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour viser les choses, et mon lancer eut pour effet de casser le vase de cristal que ma grand-mère avait offert pour la première année de mariage de mes parents. Bien évidemment cela ne fut pas pour me calmer, et ma rage fut telle que j'éclatais en sanglot en ramassant les bouts de cristal tranchant.

Tellement tranchant, qu'ils m'avaient entailler la main. Une entaille assez profonde au creux de ma main. Le sang coulait de ma main, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain pour arranger les dégâts.

L'eau qui coulait sur ma plait révéla une magnifique entaille ou trônait encore l'objet du crime. Je tentais de l'enlever en vain, il était bien planter, j'hurlais de douleur en tentant une nouvelle fois de l'enlever.

Rien a faire! En désespoir de cause, je fouillais dans le placard en dessous du lavabo a la recherche de bandes, que je trouvais dans la trousse de secours, j'entourais ma main blessée avec.

J'enfilais mon manteau avec un peu de mal, j'arrachais les clés de la porte, passais sur le palie, fermais la porte et me précipité pour prendre le premier bus qui me rapprocherais de l'hôpital.

Je remerciais mon frère de se blesser souvent, ainsi je n'aurais pas besoin de chercher pendant un bon moment, comme quand Gaara c'était coupé le doigt...

Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, je fourrais ma main entouré du bandage déjà ensanglanté dans ma poche, mais ce que je n'avais pas forcement prévue c'était que j'aurais la tête qui commencerais a tourner... en effet je perdais pas mal de sang mais en plus je n'avais rien mangé ce matin, ce qui n'était pas pour m'aider.

J'espérais au fond de moi arriver à l'hôpital encore debout ou du moins arriver a l'hôpital tout court. J'arrivais a l'arrêt de bus en même temps que celui ci. Le trajet n'était pas très long, mais pourtant il me sembla durer des heures et des heures.

Mais j'arrivais enfin, je n'avais plus que quelques mètres a faire. Malheureusement, je ne vis pas la fin de ces derniers mètres et je m'évanouissait sur le trottoir, ma main toujours en sang. Cela m'apprendrais a me mettre en colère pour quelque chose de vrai.

Après tout il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à elle. Ino était bien trop belle et trop , trop... bref elle était comme qui dirait parfaite pour lui comparait a moi.

Une lumière bleue... ho, je croyais que la lumière était blanche au bout du tunnel. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, c'est difficile et j'ai toujours la tête qui tourne.

Je me rend finalement compte que je ne suis pas morte, mais que je suis a l'hôpital... aurais je réussie a traîner ma carcasse en rampant jusqu'à l'hôpital... mais la franchement j'en doutais fortement...

La lumière bleue avait fait place a une tête pleine de cheveux bruns... je me lève brusquement , mais je retombe immédiatement au fond de mon lit... Rhaaa j'ai trop mal au crâne pour entreprendre des mouvements brusques!

« Vous allez bien? »

Je rouvre les yeux, et je retombe sur ce visage penchait au dessus de moi. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, je me contente de le regarder... c'est étrange il lui ressemble... la même couleur de cheveux, la même coiffure, le même teint de peau, les mêmes yeux ... et cette même nonchalance.

« Euh... non c'est pas la joie! C'est vous qui m'avez emmené ici?

Ouep, Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de venir à l'hôpital a pied...

Je suis pas venue a pied, j'ai pris le bus!

Ha bah c'est pas vraiment mieux...

Vous auriez peut être préféré que je me vide de mon sang chez moi!?

Ça aurait peut être était mieux que sur le trottoir!"

Cet homme avait le don de l'exaspérer en ne disant que des choses absurdes. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air tout a fait idiot, mais pourtant vu ce qu'il disait ce n'était qu'une impression! Et puis j'avais une envie irrépréhensible d'aller au toilette, mais une aiguille plantée dans mon bras prolongée par un petit tuyau et une poche d'eau sucrée, autrement dit une perfusion m'en empêcher... et je n'avais pas envie de demander a mon pseudo sauveur de m'aider.

Je me levais avec difficulté a l'aide de ma main qui n'était pas blessée, mais une douleur venant de celle là même me fit grimacer et tout de suite je regardais ce qu'il se passait. Ce que je vis me dégoûta, comme toute trace de sang d'ailleurs... mon sang était remonté dans le fil de la perfusion. A ce moment là, je me sentis encore plus mal. En plus de cette maudite envie d'aller au toilette, je fus prise de nausée.

Mon teint pâle alarma, l'homme qui m'avait sauvé. Il se précipita a l'extérieur de la chambre et revint quelque seconde plutard avec une infirmière stagiaire qui passait dans le coin.

« Vous vous sentez bien? Qu'est ce qui vous arrive? »

Tout le monde me posait cette maudite question, a croire que j'étais l'hôpital parce que tout allé parfaitement bien! Et puis je n'étais pas médecin, ce n'étais pas a moi de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Bon certes en l'occurrence je me savais, j'avais envie de vomir parce que la vue du sang m'avait rendue nauséeuse, enfin surtout de voir mon sang remonté dans le petit tube...

« J'ai envie de vomir et d'aller au toilette! »

Elle hoche la tête, et sortit pour revenir avec un espèce de tuperoir trop moche ... me le présenta... je ne fis que le regarder, elle ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais faire ce que j'avais a faire dans un bassin... avec la porte grande ouverte et un étranger dans ma chambre.

« Je veux pas de votre truc, je veux aller au toilette... et enlever moi ce truc, j'en ai pas besoin! »

Je la regardais un air franchement mécontent incrusté sur le visage, et je ne fus pas surprise de sa réaction. Elle avait tourné la tête vers cet homme si exaspérant a la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort.

« Et ho! Pas la peine de le regarder lui de toute façon il a rien a dire! Alors si je vous dis que je vais bien et que je voulais aller au toilette normalement et rentrer chez moi laissez moi faire!

Pas question! »

Je tournais mon regard outrée vers la porte d'entrée, une grande femme blonde vêtue d'une grande blouse banche si tenait. Je pouvais remarqué qu'elle n'était plus si jeune que ça même si elle gardait tout de même un air juvénile...

Je soupirais, elle devait sûrement être le médecin qui m'avait soigné.

« Les médicaments font toujours effets c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas mal, mais vous n'arriverez pas a vous sentir bien tant que votre corps n'aura pas assez récupérer! »

Elle s'avança vers mon lit, qui d'ailleurs soit dit en passant, était dur et vraiment pas confortable. Je comprenais pourquoi mes frères détestaient tant aller a l'hôpital même si ils y échouaient souvent. L'odeur et l'inconfort n'était pas vraiment là pour m'aider a éprouver le besoin et encore plus l'envie de rester là sans me rebeller.

« Vous n'avez pas perdue assez de sang pour qu'on vous fasse une transfusion, mais vous en avez perdue tout de même trop pour pouvoir partir comme ça en pleine forme! A moins que quelqu'un se porte garant pour vous! »

Maudits parents, jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux, et pourquoi étais je l'aînée aussi, pourquoi mes frangins n'avaient ils pas atteint la majorité. Maudite famille!!!

« Moi je le ferais!

Et bien voila, mademoiselle, vous êtes libre de partir! Quant a vous monsieur vous devrez signer quelques papiers avant de partir avec la demoiselle!»

Je le regardais, cet homme était vraiment étrange en plus je ne le connaissais même pas et il se portait garant de ma petite personne. Ce coup là, je le sentais mal, mais alors vraiment mal, ça allait vraiment finir par me retomber dessus!

Le médecin suivit de l'infirmière stagiaire sortir de ma petite chambre d'hôpital. Je me rhabillais, cachée par un espèce de rideau bleu qui me séparait de l'autre partie de la chambre ou se trouvait celui qui me servait de passeport pour la sortie.

« Au fait, vous vous appelez comment?

Qui moi?

A votre avis?! »

Je tirais le rideau a présent que j'étais habillé, il ne me manquait plus qu'a retrouver mes chaussures, qui apparemment avaient légèrement disparu! Je me baissais avec un peu de mal et les trouvais sous le lit d'hôpital en fer. Me relevais, et m'assaillais inconfortablement. Ce fut peut être a ce moment là, que je me rendis compte qu'il était très difficile d'enfiler des chaussures avec une seule main et encore plus, de faire mes lacets toute seule. A un tel point, que je m'énervais dessus, et que « Passeport » fut obligé de venir a mon aide. J'étais franchement dégoûtée obligée de me faire aider comme ça, comme quelqu'un qui ne sait franchement pas ce débrouiller tout seul, alors que j'étais autonome depuis déjà un certain temps. C'était vraiment rageant, de le voir faire mes lacets!

Il se relève la tête, va t'il enfin répondre a ma question. Je l'observe, finalement la vague ressemblance que j'avais cru déceler, n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Peut être était ce parce que j'était encore dans les vapes qu'elles m'étaient apparues!

« Je m'appel Iruka! Et vous? »

Il me sourit, il n'a pas l'air méchant, mais je suis intriguée par cette étrange cicatrice qui lui barre la moitié du visage. Après quelque secondes d'hésitations, je lui rends son sourire. Il se relève avec une agilité surprenante, me tend sa main. C'est cette même main que je regarde longuement avant de la prendre, il m'aide a me remettre sur mes jambes. Je le gratifie d'un sourire.

« Moi c'est Témari! Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez!

Vous pouvez faire de même pour moi, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que vous, enfin je pense! »

Fin de chapitre


End file.
